True Love Never Ends
by LeeAD
Summary: Aira and Sho has fallen in love with each other.But later Aira loses Sho forever. How! If you wanna know then check it out in my new story of Pretty Rhythm. Please Read and obviously review! And the pairs are Aira/Sho, Rizumu/Hibiki and Mion/Wataru.
1. Introduction

**Hey guys. I'm here with my new story of Pretty Rhythm. But let me tell you one thing that in this story there is no MARs, no Callings, no Prism Show, only ROMANCE of Aira/Sho, Rizumu/Hibiki and Mion/Wataru..**

**Chapter 1-Introduction.**

Aira- Aira is a sweet, beautiful, stylish girl. She is a student in a high school. She has two beautiful best friends: Rizumu and Mion. Aira love shopping and she has interest in fashion. She is 17 years old.

Rizumu- Rizumu is also like Aira, same school, same class and same best friends. Rizumu loves meat, sweets and chocolates. And she also love dancing. She is 17 years old.

Mion- Mion is a very smart, beautiful girl like her friends. She love singing, and she read with Rizumu and Aira. She is also 17 years old.

Sho- Sho is a handsome guy. He read in the same school in which our girls read. He also has two best friends: Hibiki and Wataru. He is good in sketching. He is 17 years old and study In the same class with Aira.

Hibiki- Hibiki is also handsome. He is also with his friends. He likes dancing and he is 17 years old.

Wataru- Wataru is handsome, cute guy and has a childish attitude. He is in the same school and class. And he likes singing. He is also 17 years old.

**So guys this was only the introduction of the main characters. I know, I know you're gonna freak out for the introduction. But it's little different form the anime. **

**`AD!~**


	2. First Meeting:We Finally Met!

**Hey! This is the second chapter and their meeting. Don't miss any chapter because every chapter is gonna be interesting. **** so just enjoy it!**

**Chapter 2- First Meeting: We Finally Met!**

It was a sunny day. Aira and her friends were on their way to school.

"Aira, Rizumu?" Mion called them.

"Yes, Mion?" Aira replied.

"Why are you both silent?"

"Umm….well…. I was thinking about boys." Rizumu said and smiled.

"Boys?" Aira asked.

"Yeah, boys."

"Ya, but why?" Mion wondered.

"I thought that in our class, there are so many cute boys. And they are also intelligent and as you know that everyone like us, so it's not hard to make a boyfriend and nothing is bad with that." Rizumu said.

"Heh?" Aira exclaimed. "I'm not interested. I'm not going to make any boyfriend."

"You are going to. If you will fall in love with someone." Rizumu said.

"C'mon. I'm not going to fall in love with someone. And I'm sure of it." Aira said confidently.

"Really? Okay. So, then, let's see." Mion said.

"And what about you, Mion?" Aira asked.

"Well. Honestly, those boys are not of my type." Mion said.

"Oh Mion! They are cute, handsome and intelligent, I guess." Rizumu said.

"But not cool."

"What are you saying ? they are cool. Like Aki, Natsume, Yunsu and Itsuki!" Aira said.

"Oh, Aira, Itsuki is your little brother and he is junior. And if you are talking about rest then Yunsu is better and Aki and Natsume are cool but not as cool as I am." Mion said.

"Okay, okay fine!" Aira said and smiled.

**AIRA'S PROV.**

When we were talking, I saw a handsome boy with another two boys or maybe his friends. He is so handsome, I want to talk but I also have to go school. I hope I could meet him.

**IN THE CLASSROOM**

I sat on the last seat, Rizumu is sitting in front of me that means on the last second seat and Mion on the last third seat. And the seats beside us were empty.

So then our teacher announced "Today three new students are joining us. So, please Welcome." She looked at the door.

And when I saw them my eyes were widened. The handsome boy that I'd saw in my way to school!

"Hi I'm Sho." The handsome guy with light brown hair said with his innocent voice.

"Hey, I'm Hibiki." Another boy with blue hair said.

"Hi, I'm Wataru." Another boy with dark brown hair said.

**NORMAL PROV.**

Sho has worn the uniform a white shirt and a black pant and the pocket of shirt is checked with red and black colour. He is tall and fair. Aira really want to be his friend now.

Hibiki has worn the same uniform and he is tall and also fair. And when he introduced himself he looked at Rizumu and smiled and Rizumu was looking quiet confused.

Wataru has worn the same uniform but he is shorter than them and he was just staring at Mion but she didn't noticed that.

"You can sit wherever you want to." Teacher said.

'_Sho is coming here?! HE SAT BESIDE ME!'_

Hibiki sat beside Rizumu and Wataru sat beside Mion.

Now activity period has came.

**AIRA'S PROV.**

It's activity period so I decided to design a dress. And then SHO CAME TO ME!

"Hey. I'm Sho." He said with a smile.

"Oh. H-Hi, I-I'm Aira." I said hesitantly.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Anyways what are you sketching?" He asked.

"I'm just designing….dress."

"You like it?" He asked.

"Yeah. I lo…" I couldn't complete it because Wataru interrupted.

"Hey Sho. Come here."

"What happen?"

"I need your help." Wataru said.

"Oh. Ok. Excuse me, Aira."

"Yaa. Sure." I said.

It is Maths period. But I can't focus on it. I'm thinking to ask Sho if he would like to be my friend.

"Aira Harune."

"Aira Harune."

"AIRA HARUNE!"

"Y-Yes M-mam." I stood up.

"What are you THINKING?!" Teacher shouted. "Now solve this sum."

I am not sure about the sum, am I going to make it?!. So I get to the black board and I made the sum but unfortunately it was wrong! It is so embarrassing.

"So you don't know how to solve it?"

"…"

"Then get out of the class."

It is really so embarrassing. I can't even look at him (Sho).

**In the lunch break**

"Aira."

"Oh, Sho."

"What happened?" he asked

"What do you mean,Sho?" I asked.

"I mean you were not concentrating in Maths period and you even didn't replied teacher when she called you." He said innocently.

"I did, I replied her."

"But when she called you third time then you replied." Sho said. "Is there something bothering you?"

I was quiet. And then suddenly Wataru came again.

"Sho! I've got something to show you, C'mon." Wataru said. "Oh, Hi….." Wataru said looking at me and gave the expression of asking my name.

"Hi. It's Aira." I said.

"And I'm Wataru, I think you know?"

"Yaa. Nice to meet you, Wataru."

"Nice to meet you, too." He said and then asked "Is Rizumu your friend?"

"Yaa. Why? Did something happened to her?" I asked.

"No. not to her. C'mon, folloe me you two." Wataru said.

And so we followed him and reached cafeteria.

**That's it for 2****nd**** chapter. I hope you liked it. And don't worry I'm also going to write something romantic between Rizumu, Hibiki and Wataru, Mion. **** Read and Review.**

***AD~!**


	3. Dance:A Fight!

**Heya! Sorry for the late updates actually my school has opened that means my holiday is end! **** and also I'll update my chapters once in a week! Or maybe only on Sundays!**

**Anyways this chapter is of fighting and dance of between Rizumu and Hibiki ;) Here we go!**

**Chapter 3- Dance: A Fight!**

**NORMAL PROV.**

So when they reached cafeteria, Aira, Sho and Wataru were standing together and looking at Hibiki and Rizumu. Mion was also there.

"What's going on here?" Aira asked.

"Well, let me explain you, some students who are from dance class asked Hibiki to do dance as he is new student that's why, so Rizumu saw his dance and said Amazing! So Hibiki said I'm amazing. And then Rizumu challenged him. It's a showdown of dance!" Wataru explained.

"Oh, I see. So Hibiki is also a good dancer." Aira said.

"He is. But Rizumu is best, she will definitely beat him!" Mion said coming towards them.

"No doubt!" Aira said with a smile looking toward Sho and Sho also gave a smile to her.

"Don't underestimate him. He is amazing." Sho said now looking at Hibiki.

"Let's see." Mion said.

"So, let's start the showdown of dance!" Mion announced.

"Lady's first." Hibiki said and smiled.

"Just wait and watch."

So Rizumu started her dancing. It was really amazing. She is a good dancer.

"She is amazing." Sho said.

"I told you, she is going to win." Aira said.

"And as I told you. Don't underestimate Hibiki." Sho said.

"RIZUMU, RIZUMU, RIZUMU,…" Everybody cheered and then hearing everybody cheer she was confident that she is going to win!

When her dance was finished, she came to Hibiki.

"Saw that?" Rizumu asked with attitude.

"Yaa. You are amazing! Good job!" Hibiki said normally. "But, now, it's my turn. Look after it."

"I am"

So Hibiki started his dance. It was so amazing, fabulous, marvelous and everybody loved it!

"Hibiki, Hibiki, Hibiki,….." everyone was cheering.

"WOW!" Aira exclaimed.

"Hibiki is the best." Sho said.

"But Rizumu also did very well there." Mion said.

"Yaa, she is pretty good. But Hibiki is the best." Wataru said.

"Urgghhh….. How dare he to dance better than me!" Rizumu murmured in anger.

"Rizumu. Don't mind it. We know that you are the best." Aira said to comfort her.

"Dance is the thing that I was bets in. and n-now he is better than me. I wanted to be the best dancer In this school at least, but Hibiki took my place." Rizumu said while crying.

"Oh Rizumu."

She ran off with a crying face. When she was running Hibiki was her crying, so he stopped and go toward Aira and Mion.

"What happened to her? Why is she crying?" Hibiki was tensed, he obviously thought that she was crying because of him and he don't like if someone cry or be sad because of him.

"Actually, she wan…" Aira couldn't complete it because Mion interrupted.

"No need to tell him, Aira. And even if you'll tell him, he won't do anything, he will surely ignore it. So, Hibiki, it's NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" Mion shouted at him and walked away.

"Mion, why did you shout at him?" Wataru asked when she was crossing by his side.

"He made Rizumu cry and Rizumu is my best friend!" Mion said.

"But he didn't want to make her cry." Wataru said.

"But he did." She said once again and she finally walked away.

"Aira, please tell me what happened?" Hibiki requested.

And to know what just happened Sho and Wataru go toward Aira.

"Actually, Hibiki, she love dancing and it's like her life and she wanted to be best dancer at least in this high school but you defeat her and she is feeling so down and she'd lost her confident." Aira explained with a sad face.

"Oh. Damn. I really made her cry! I'm really very sorry. I'm going after her."Hibiki apologized.

"And sorry, Hibiki for Mion's rude attitude." Aira also apologized.

"It's okay." Hibiki said and ran away to find Rizumu.

"Aira, don't be sad. She will be fine." Sho said.

"I hope so."

"Aira, I want to ask you. Would you like to be my friend?" Sho asked with a very sweet smile and Aira began to smile, she was happy that finally he is going to be her friend.

"Ya. Mine too?" Wataru asked with a smile.

"Ya, sure. Thank you, guys." Aira accepted and thanked. She was really very happy.

**So guys, that's it for the 3 chapter. Now let's see how Hibiki is going to make Rizumu happy! I hope you also liked this chapter! If you read it then give me a proof give me a review! :P **

**Arigatou!**

**AD!***


	4. Would You Like To Be My Friend?

**Hey guys! I'm here with my new chapter! Hope you'll read it and enjoy it! Please read and review and also please read my old story Prism Queen Contest: Love Is In The Air! Now my new chapter begins!**

**Chapter 4- Would You Like To Be My Friend?**

Hibiki went to find Rizumu and on the other hand Wataru went to talk to Mion. Sho and Aira were sitting in the class room and were talking about their interests.

**WITH HIBIKI AND RIZUMU**

"Rizumu! Rizumu!" Hibiki was calling out her name to find her.

"Rizumu!"

Then when he entered the dance room he saw Rizumu dancing.

"Rizumu." Hibiki called her.

Rizumu turned to look at Hibiki.

"I'm sorry, Rizumu. I really didn't mean to hurt you. I'm really sorry." Hibiki apologized.

It was silent all around the room. Hibiki was looking at Rizumu and Rizumu had lowered her head and then she broke the silence.

"I'll only forgive you if you'll teach me more dance moves." Rizumu said. A few tears dropping because her feelings were hurted.

"O-okay!" Hibiki agreed.

"Fine, from tomorrow." Rizumu said with a cold hearted voice. "Now you can go."

"Hai."

Then Hibiki went to the class room.

**WITH MION AND WATARU**

"Hey Mion."

"What?"

"Why are you so mad on Hibiki?" Wataru asked.

"I already told you. He hurted, he made her cry. He made Rizumu cry." Mion said.

"And I also told you that he didn't want to." Wataru said. "let's forget it and let's be friends."

"Friends? And with you?"

"Aira is even my friend." Wataru said.

"W-what? She is your FRIEND?! And she didn't even tell me about it!" Mion said.

"Yeah. Because you moved away that time. so, you should better be my friend."

"And why?"

"Because….lemme think… I like you." Wataru said.

"Huh?" Mion blushed.

"Now don't be so shy, let's be friends."

"O-okay."

"Yes! Now I've got one more friend and one to go." Wataru said.

"I'm going to the class room." Mion said.

"I'm also coming."

**WITH AIRA AND SHO**

"I see, so you're interested in designing. Well, I'm also interested In it." Sho Said.

"It makes me happy." Aira said.

"So, what's your dream? I mean you aim for future?" Sho aksed.

"my dream? I guess, to make other people happy lucky with my designs." Aira said with a smile.

"So, you mean Fashion Designer."

"Yeah."

"Hey Sho!" Hibiki said coming toward them.

"Hi Hibiki. So what happened?" Aira asked.

"She said that if I will teach her new moves then she will forgive me." Hibik said.

"Oh, then it's great! And I'm sure you will become her friend while teaching her." Aira said.

"Yaa. And you know Hibiki, I've got a new friend." Sho said.

"I've also got two new friend." Wataru said coming toward them with Mion.

"Hi, Wataru. Hi Mion." Aira said.

"Hey" wataru And Mion said.

"Who are they?" Hibiki asked.

"Ya. I only know your 1 new friend, who is other?" Sho asked.

"They both are girls." Wataru said.

"One of them should be your girlfriend, right?" Hibiki asked in a teasing way.

"NO WAY!" Mion shouted.

"Why? You wanna be his girlfriend? Huh?" Hibiki teased her. :P

Before Mion was going to answer Wataru did "Hhehe… Actually, Aira and Mion are my two new friends. Aira is also Sho's friend."

"Oh. Sorry, Mion :P" Hibiki said.

"It's okay"

"And I hope that you two beautiful girls would not mind to be my friend?" Hibiki asked in a gentle way.

"Yaa, sure." Aira and Mion said.

"Mion, then let's be friends." Sho asked.

"Obviously." Mion said and smiled.

"Where is Rizumu?" Wataru asked.

"In dancing room" Hibiki said. "and I don't think that Rizumu will like to be our friend."

"C'mon she can be my friend and also Sho's . Because I'd talk to her very nicely and even I didn't made her cry."Obviously Wataru said.

"Aira, Mion, I'm going home!" Rizumu called them standing In the corridor.

Aira was going to stand but Sho grabbed her hand and then looked at Wataru and Wataru then hold Mion's hand. And then Hibiki walked to Rizumu.

"Rizumu, let me walk you home." Hibiki said.

Rizumu didn't say anything and just moved away.

"Bye guys." Hibiki said.

"Bye."

"Sorry." Sho let her hand go and so did Wataru.

"It's okay. I understand why you did that."

"Aira, we should go home, it's getting late." Mion said.

"Let's go together." Wataru said.

"Okay." Everyone said and smiled. Like this .

**So I hope you enjoyed it! And thankx for reading my chapters and I have checked it there are a lots of views but no reviews! Please review!**

**Thankx!**

***AD ShRoFf!~***


	5. Convincing Day:Finally You Are My Friend

**Hello guys! I'm ready with a new chapter, a chapter in which Everybody is convincing Rizumu. She is stubborn in this chapter. Please read! **

**Chapter 5 – Convincing Day :Finally you are my Friend!**

**WITH RIZUMU AND HIBIKI**

They were going to Rizumu's house. They even did not spoke to each other and then Rizumu broke the silence.

"You don't need to walk me home."

"I'd already apologized. Ones again I am sorry. And it was just a showdown, not a competition." Hibiki said.

"I really don't want to lose." Rizumu said.

"Just forget it and let's be friends." Hibiki said as they reached Rizumu's place.

"Good night." Rizumu said and left.

**NEXT MORNING **

**IN THE CLASS ROOM**

"She ignored it. She just said 'good night'" Hibiki said to Sho and Wataru.

"O! C'mon dude! You'd hurt her, it's not that easy." Wataru said.

"Rizumu, why are you still made at him? He'd already apologized." Aira said.

"Actually, I'm not mad at him. You guys think that." Rizumu said.

"So, why did not you accept his friendship request?" Mion asked.

"It's just I don't know him, nicely"

"Just try it! He is very sweet." Aira said.

"I….." Rizumu stopped as Hibiki came.

"I'm asking you for the last time, let's be friends?" Hibiki asked very politely.

Rizumu looked at Mion and Aira and they gave a 'yes' expression. Rizumu closed her eyes for a second and said. "Ummmm…okay." As she said that Hibiki hugged her In front of everyone and she blushed and pushed him away. Then the classes started.

**AFTER ALL THE CLASSES**

They were sitting in the classroom as usual.

"WOOHHOOO! Summer vacation! I'm so happy, form tomorrow summer vacation is starting, so what are you guys planning to do?" Wataru said.

"I don't know!" Aira said.

"Neither I " Mion said.

"I've an idea! Let's enjoy this summer together! What's say?" Hibiki said looking at Rizumu.

"Okay!" Everyone agreed, except Rizumu.

"Why, Rizumu?" Aira asked.

"B-because….ummmmmm.. I-I'm going to visit my aunt. Yes!"Rizumu said, making an excuse.

"See, Rizumu. We all will go and enjoy and if you will make excuses to stay away from me then I'll stay with you and we will miss all the fun. And also you're my friend now. You don't need to stay away from me, I'm not a monster." Hibiki tried to make her understand.

"Yes, RIzumu. He is right! You'll miss it all!" Mion said.

"If I won't come to stay away from you, then you will also stay with me? Why, Hibiki?" Rizumu said.

"B-because… you're my friend and I cannot see my friend ruining her fun because of me so if you won't come I'll also stay with you!" Hibiki said.

It obviously touched her heart and so she said "Okay, guys! I'll also come with you." And gave a smile.

Everyone gave a smile and discussed about the summer trip and then decided to go to Hokkaido. _(I ALSO WANT TO GO!)_

**AT NIGHT**

Rizumu, Mion and Aira were on conference on the phone.

"Rizumu, you're so stubborn." Mion said.

"now what did I do?"

"Your stubborn attitude for Hibiki! Make your stubborn attitude turn into love! It will be nice then!" Aira said.

"No no no no! It will be Perfect! 10 on 10!" Mion said.

"Stop it guys! He is not even my very good friend and you guys are talking about love?! Gosh! I'm going to sleep now! Goodnight!" Rizumu said.

"Now don't get mad at us! Okay fine good night!" Aira said.

"Good night" Mion said.

And then they disconnected the call. And the chapter is over!

**So that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed the Convincing chapter! Lol! And so the summer vacation of them is started! Our is over! :P and guys let me know who want to go to Hokkaido? Review!**

**Thankx!**

***AD SHROFF!* 3 **


	6. Call Your Crush

**Hey guys! Sorry for my late update actually my exams were going on but now as my exams are over I'm going to update a chapter hope you enjoy it :) **

**Chapter 6 - Call your Crush**

**Aira's Prov.**

Finally I am ready. I think I am getting late but let me first call Rizumu.

**CALLING**

**CONNECTED**

"Good morning, Rizumu."

"Morning, Aira."

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yup and you?"

"Same here. So come to my house and then we will pick Mion and I'll ask Sho to reach at the station with boys."

"Ok! I'm coming."

**CALL ENDED**

Now I'll get to hear Sho's voice. Wow! ... Stop it Aira. What are you thinking -_-"

**CALLING**

**CONNECTED**

"Good morning, Sho"

"Good morning Aira"

"Are you ready?"

"Yup. Just packing some snacks and you?" Sho asked.

"I am also ready, waiting for Rizumu. Then, Rizumu and I will go and pick up Mion and you get the boys and reach at the station, okay?"

"Ok. We will be there at time. Bye"

**CALL ENDED**

**AFTER 15 MINUTES**

**NORMAL PROV.**

Rizumu rang the bell of Aira's house and then Aira opened the door.

"Ready?" Rizumu asked.

"Yup. Ready. But wait, let me take another camera with me." Aira said and went to her room to get the camera.

Meanwhile, Rizumu was waiting for Aira, standing outside of her house. Then suddenly someone came and grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"Hibiki!" Rizumu called out his name.

"Let's go together" Hibiki said.

"But that is not the plan" Rizumu said

"C'mon" Hibiki said and once again grabbed her hand and ran away towards the station.

Here, Aira just step out from the door and saw that Rizumu was not there so she started looking for her. She could not fund Rizumu so she called her but her phone was not reachable so she called Mion.

**AIRA'S PROV.**

**CALLING **

**CONNECTED**

"Mion, is Rizumu with you?" I asked her without giving her a chance to say _'hi'._

"N-no. Why?"

"We were going to pick you up but she is missing now." I said.

"Try to call her." Mion said

"I tried but it us not reachable." I said.

"Ok. Then... Try to call Hibiki, maybe she is with him." Mion said.

"Why would she will be with him? You know na she doesn't like him that much and also it was not our plan."

"Oho. Just try to call him."

"Fine." I said.

**CALL ENDED**

Now. I've to call Hibiki. Ahhh... Where the hell is she!

**CALLING **

**CONNECTED**

"Hibiki, is Rizumu with you?"

"Yup. She is. Don't worry." Hibiki said.

"Thank god. Okay. You guys reach at the station."

"Okay. We are don't the way to station."

**CALL ENDED**

Hmmm... Now I've to inform Sho. Today is such a. Calling day. But at least I get to hear my Sho's voice! Aira what are thinking, again?

**CALLING**

CONNECTED

"What happened?" Sho asked.

"Hibiki and Rizumu will be at the station. And now, i don't remember Mion's house. I mean I don't know how to go there. Rizumu knows that. So I thought if you and I'll go station together and as Wataru knows Mion's address he will pick her up and they will reach station together. Okay?" I asked.

"Ummm...okay. Fine. I'm coming to pick you up." Sho said.

"Okay."

**CALL ENDED**

It was kind of embarrassing. all because of Rizumu anf Hibiki.

**NORMAL PROV.**

Sho called Wataru and asked himy o pick Mion and reach the station with her.

Here, Wataru came to pick up Mion.

"Hey, Mion."

"Wataru? What are you doing here?"

"Came yo pick you up. C'mon."

Then on there way to station Mion asked "why did you come to pick me up?"

Then Wataru explained her everything

Then Wataru and Mion, Sho and Aira reached at the station and saw Rizumu and Hibiki has already reached there and they were just talking normally.

"Maybe, they will be good friends soon." Aira said and Sho agreed.

**Hehe...**

**Sorry if it is damn boring. But I don't know what to say o.o...**

**By the way**

**If anyone play ourworld plz. Add me my username is ADIcYShRoFf **

**See ya.**

**ÂD ShRofF!**


End file.
